Anything For You
by sherfuckholmes
Summary: Human AU, WWI era. Brothers Gilbert and Ludwig have signed up for the army not knowing of the horror and tragedy that will befall them. Contains violence and death. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This will be a multi-chapter story revolving around Prussia and Germany. It is set in WWI and there will obviously be violence and death within it. I hope you enjoy my writing!

* * *

The stench of bodies hung heavy in the air as I trudged through the slop lining the trenches. Rats squealed loudly as my boots narrowly missed them while they scurried across the planks searching for non-existent food scraps amongst the shrapnel and mud.

My cigarette flickered creating a small dot of light in the pitch black. Exhaling through my nose, I gazed up towards the night sky that was anything but peaceful with flares regularly ripping the soft fabric of the cosmos apart and flashes from exploding shells creating lightning on Earth instead of the heavens.

The breeze blew more of the rotting smell towards me as I made my way through the trench past wounded and dying soldiers laying there like lambs for the sacrifice. I heard a sharp 'ratatatatat' break through the groans and yet another man fell, staining my face with blood as he did. I watched him choke out another wheezing breath or two as he drowned in his own blood. It didn't even bother me anymore; this was what the front was like.

Near constant gunfire and shrapnel rained down on the trenches inhabitants. It was disgusting, that humans could do such a thing to each other and over nothing, it was always over nothing at all in the end. Turning yet another corner in the seemingly endless trenches I passed a strikingly familiar blond soldier. Crouched in the mud to protect him the young man was taller than me but not older.

Ludwig had always been bigger than me despite our age difference of a year both in height and breadth. Watching him now I wouldn't have believed he was my innocent little brother who had only wanted to do his bit for the country. He looked so much smaller now and haunted even as he tried to hide it behind a stern façade, I saw the terror and hurt in his eyes.

We had all lost people – friends and family. I inhaled on my cigarette again and knelt down next to him before exhaling again.

"If you keep smoking you'll die, Gilbert." Ludwig stated disapproval apparent in his voice.

"Nah, I'm too awesome for that," I grinned at him "'sides, I'll likely get shot first before I get cancer."

Ludwig winced at my casual mentions of death. I felt bad; I would have hated it if he had so nonchalantly talked of his death.

"Er, sorry." I muttered "How're things going for you, Lieutenant Beilschmidt?"

"Fine, and yourself, Captain Beilschmidt?"

"Uh-uh, it's _Major _now."

From the look on Ludwig's face you would have thought I had said that the war had ended and fish can talk. It was somewhere between annoyance, great surprise and amusement.

"Really now? Which idiot promoted you?"

As he spoke a new pair of boots planted themselves in front of us.

"That would be me, Lieutenant." A gruff voice stated. I had thought I wouldn't get another good face from Ludwig tonight but this expression was priceless. Ludwig was so startled that had grabbed my hand; he looked ready to run at any second. A new flare lit the sky and illuminated our companion's face.

"Don't worry Luddy, its only gramps." I grinned broadly before saluting respectfully.

"Gilbert, what have I told you about calling me that? We aren't related."

I pouted at him and stood to put my cigarette out, my brother also stood and saluted the Colonel. I looked at Ludwig again, his face was slightly flushed from embarrassment at calling the Colonel and idiot and his normally immaculate hair fell slightly in his face.

"I'll be leaving now; I have some boys to check on." I excused myself and made my way back down the trench, my smile slipped off my face and was replaced by apathy while I thought of my brother and the war.

I had thought of him numerous times. He didn't belong in this hellish environment where death lurked like a hungry stray animal waiting for something to take. I had tried my best to convince him to stay home, that mother would want him there. He blatantly ignored me and signed up anyway, he said that he wanted to serve his country and help build a better world. If only had had known the horror we were now experiencing together.

The endless cries of the wounded and the heart-wrenching moans of brothers losing one another forever. If only we had known about the terrified screams of the boys who had wanted adventure but instead found only blood and death endless sprays of bullets flew at them, mowing them down before they could even stand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one! Please review, it means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry! I was on holiday and had no computer for a while and even though it's short I'm going to upload what I have so far and probably edit and add to it later. Please review, I love getting them.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

War really messes with your brain. It invades, sinking skilful hooks permanently into your thoughts. Soon it completely takes over, at least for some people. Others have a stronger mental defence and the hooks loosen but the masses are scarred by these thoughts which occupy the thoughts, dreams and very being. Countless rumours circled from men who had returned from hospital bases with stories of ones who had almost completely lost their minds or tried to by drowning their senses on any alcohol they obtain.

I prayed endlessly to a god I wasn't even sure existed any more that I was never consumed by this darkness, or at least that if I was that Ludwig did not have it happen to him. I supposed it would've been a surprise if people did not lose their sanity in the rat-infested trenches surrounded by constant death, but when it comes to who survives the ordeal usually it was the people with a real reason they had to get back out.

Mine was Ludwig, I would survive because I needed to look after him and strangely enough his wasn't me, despite what he might've said about it, it was a young girl. She was very sweet and a good cook, a little bit of an airhead who went by the name Feliciana or Feli for short. I was fine with not being Ludwig's reason for survival or at least that's what I had been telling myself.

I walked into the small barrack and was met with the sight of possibly the prissiest man I'd ever laid eyes on. His neat, dark hair was combed out of his face, his uniform was spotless and his face looked as though he was really displeased with my presence. He coughed lightly and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Problem, Specs?"

The effeminately man frowned, an expression that made him look like he'd eaten a lemon.

"Hello to you too, hooligan. I am First Lieutenant Roderich Edelstein."

I looked at him with my head tilted slightly to the side. He seemed rather full of himself; I couldn't wait to take him down a few notches, especially as my rank was above his and he didn't seem to be aware of that fact.

"I didn't know they were so desperate they'd let women join the army." I grinned as his expression turned to outrage. "Major Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service, milady."

I laughed outright as he spluttered at my introduction and turned various shades of scarlet before mumbling an apology. I walked into the small kitchen, my boots loud on the flimsy floorboards and scavenged for something remotely decent to eat. We hadn't had the proper meals we were promised when we signed up, we never even glimpsed them but I guess everyone, including myself had thought we would be home in no time when this war started.

I was rewarded in my hunts with a field biscuit, which I'm sure was designed to crack teeth.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
